Skinny love
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Skinny love - when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it. JIBBS series of cute, fluffy, one-shots
1. defending her honour

**This story came to me when my sister told me what Skinny love meant - **_when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it. _**And I love the song skinny love, by bon iver or even birdy and being a Jibbs freak, to me it just fits them down to a T so please review and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Skinny love

They had gotten together a month ago, it was still all coming back to them, each other's little quirks, how Jenny liked to go for a run in the very early hours of the morning meaning Gibbs would often wake up alone, or that fact that Gibbs needed coffee in the morning before he did anything else in the morning and it had to be the first cup out of the pot, not the second the first.

They were learning to reacquaint themselves with each other's new habits, but then again not much had actually changed over the years, he still spent time in his basement with his boat even when she was there and to be honest she didn't mind, she liked the quite time they shared together, it blocked out the craziness of the day and let them just have some time to relax with one another, and she still took forever just to pick out her outfit, but Gibbs didn't mind he liked to sit in bed and watch as he tried on outfits, it let him have time to admire the beautiful women she was and realise how lucky he is.

The team didn't know that they were together and so far they liked it that way, it was like their little secret, at the end of the day they could come home together and could lock the door and just be themselves, forget the reasons they couldn't be together and just be Jenny and Gibbs, to people who loved each other but were too afraid to admit it so instead they showed it.

….

Jenny stood behind her desk in her office and watched as Gibbs and the Russian CIA agent vocally spared over who got the case or not.

"A marine was killed, I don't care if the main suspect is an undercover CIA agent" Gibbs growled at the tall, tan CIA agent standing over him like a tower, trying to intimidate him but Gibbs was never one to back down.

"It will jeopardise the whole mission" The man spat, his voice thick with his assent, Jenny could see the anger in both men, it looked good on Gibbs seeing him all riled up but the CIA guy looked like the

vain was about to burst out the side of his head.

"He's a murderer I'm not letting him go free just so he can kill another innocent person a couple of months down the line and get away with it again just because he knows that you'll bail him out" Gibbs pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"I think…" Jenny tried to stop the men arguing but was cut off by the CIA agents response.

"It will be months of work, down the drain, peoples hard work are you really going to let that go to waste?" he asked, his evil dark brown eyes meeting Gibbs'.

"Think of the marines family, don't they deserve some sort of justice?" Gibbs asked him.

"As I have been trying to say…" Jenny finally managed to interrupts the two men, "I have spoken to your director" She looked at the CIA agent "And we agreed that special agent Gibbs can continue his investigation and if your agent is the murderer is free to charge him for it" Jenny smiled at him sweetly.

Gibbs was very happy about this judging by the triumphant look in his eyes, the CIA guy most defiantly wasn't.

"Rasputnaya suke" the CIA agent spat at Jenny in his mother tongue, she didn't speak Russian so she had no idea what he had said, but luckily Gibbs was fluent in it and knew exactly what he meant and he didn't like it one bit.

Jenny watched as if in slow motion as Gibbs' anger flared up once again, she watched as his hand fisted into a ball before slowly raising it and swinging his arm back before punching the other agent in the face.

It all came crashing back, he'd hit him, Jenny couldn't believe he had done that, she hand went straight to cover her mouth at it was a good thing it did or the man who had just been punched would have seen a big grin on her face so she disguised it as shock.

Cynthia then came rushing in, she'd gotten worried when everything had suddenly gone quiet so she wanted to come see if everything was ok, what she hadn't been expecting to see was the CIA agent holding his nose which had blood seeping from it, Gibbs shaking his hand in pain and Jenny just standing there shocked.

"Do I need to call security?" Cynthia asked Jenny in a very quite voice.

"No, I think Mr Motchiovely knows where the door is" Jenny glared at the CIA agent who nodded before exiting the office and hopefully would leave the building.

"Special agent Gibbs, do you need ice?" Jenny's assistant asked Gibbs and he just shook his head no before she left them in peace.

Meanwhile Jenny went over to her drinks cabinet and pulled the ice out of the mini freezer and bought it over to put on Gibbs' bruising hand "Anything broken?" she asked him.

"No" he smiled at her as she cupped his hand in hers which held the ice, numbing the pain just a little.

"What did he call me?" Jenny asked him after a couple of moments.

"I'm not repeating it Jen" he told her with an almost chuckle, how could that man of been so rude and most definitely wrong.

Jenny sighed, she would just have to look up Russian insults when she got home, she knew for her own protection he wouldn't tell her, so instead she leant over and gave Gibbs a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Gibbs asked her with a smile, not that he didn't like it but still.

"For defending my honour" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Always Jen" Gibbs grinned before leaning down and kissing her again.

TBC…. Maybe…

**Do you guys want more? I dunno if it will be just a series of one shots proving their love for one another of it they will all be linked like a story, it's up to you **

**Please review.**

**Rasputnaya suke = slutty bitch. (in Russian)**


	2. hold her when she's down

Chapter 2

When Jenny arrived at her George town house, she was in a foul mood.

She'd spent the whole day on capitol hill, schmoozing with every Politian she could find just to try and get the NCIS budget approved, and all it had gotten her in return were sleazy, over cologne'd , sweaty old men looking down her top and hitting on her and her ass.

And on top of all that she'd spilt coffee down her new silk blouse and so had to change into her emergency one which was too small and so only attracted more of the men to her, her feet her were also killing her.

Jenny kicked off her heels the minute she walked through the door and sighed in relief of the pressure on her feet. She then put her coat and bag away before taking her briefcase into her study and putting it down on the desk.

She then went over to the drinks cabinet and poured herself a bourbon and took a small sip before feeling familiar arms wrap around her waist. "How was your day?" Gibbs mumbled into her neck as he placed a butterfly kiss there.

"Full of old sweaty men hitting on me" she groaned not wanting to think about it, she hated it every time a new budget was due. "I don't know why I bother, they're never going to take me seriously" she said as she turned and snuggled into his embrace and he lead her over to the sofa in the corner of the study.

"Maybe I should just quit" Jenny rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Vance has been after my job" she added on the end.

"No" Gibbs told her, looking at his beautiful redhead, "You are the best director NCIS has had in years, your good at your job and if you quit then you wouldn't be the strong, passionate, pig headed, amazing women that I know" he pressed a kiss to her head.

Jenny smiled at him before reaching up and kissing him, she always made her feel better, he didn't even have to say anything it was always just him being there , just his big strong arms around her, protecting her.

TBC…

**Please review.**


	3. comfort him

**This early update is for Fashiongirl97, TeamCarlisleandEsme8 and downton-is-life for reviewing the last chapter and being so supportive so thanks a bunch.**

Chapter 3

The end of the day for the NCIS agent's had long been passed for hours, yet there he sat alone in the dimly lit bullpen, the hours slowly creeping into another day.

He just sat there, not moving, not even blinking, off in his own world, replaying the days or previous day's events, over and over in his head, trying to think of another way it all could have gone, things he would, no could have done differently, but that just wasn't how life plays out. It never is.

She stood watching him for a moment, looking at how lost he was, how in his own world that he hadn't even felt her eyes on him, she hated seeing him like this, so hurt, so broken, it made her feel the same way, but she could understand, sympathise with him, if had been her in the situation she would have done the exact same thing.

Sighing the redhead looked around and found that NCIS was well and truly deserted, they really were the only two there, not that it had been the first time but still. She made her way through the dark to him and put her arms on his shoulders and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

He tensed for a moment, that was until she saw the familiar hands and the sweet smell of Parisian perfume filled the air around him, so he leant into her touch and smiled when he felt her kiss.

"Come on Jethro, you need rest, you need to go home" she told him, she really did care for him and he could tell that by the worry in her voice.

"Won't be able to sleep" Gibbs told her quietly.

Jenny sighed "There's nothing you could have done, it was the only way you could save the little girl" she told him, hating that he always beat himself up over cases that involved children, and of course she understood why but still.

"But he was a teenager Jen…it just… if I had more time" Gibbs stumbled with his words, he felt Jenny squeeze his arm before spin him in his chair to face her.

"No Jethro, you did the right thing, you did what you had to do, you saved that little girls life" Jenny assured him "Stop looking at what you could have done, look at what you did do and feel proud of it" she gave him a warm smile "You, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are a hero" she told him before reaching down and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

When they pulled away from the kiss Jenny was happy to see a small smile grace his handsome face "I should get started on the paperwork" he turned his chair and faced his desk only to have Jenny pull him back around to face her.

"Not tonight" Jenny smiled at him before pulling him to his feet and then dragging him towards the elevator "Let me look after you" she told him with a smile and then began to tell him of her plans that she had, a bath, a massage and maybe something more….

**So what do you think of this one, hope you like, please review, any suggestions**


	4. The rhythm of their hearts

Chapter 4

"We'll talk more next week" Sec-nav told Jenny over the MTAC feed.

"Of course" Jenny nodded before swiping her hand across her neck to one of the technicians to cut the feed. They gave her a nod then the big screen finally went grey and fuzzy, signalling the end of the call.

The redhead sighed before falling back into the nearest chair, her feet were killing her, she'd been stuck in MTAC all day, first she had an op to run then Sec-Nav had been talking to her for three and a half hours about the new NCIS budget and Jenny had to keep justifying why the lowest ranking federal agency needed so much money, she tried to explain over and over again that the agency maybe be at the bottom of the food chain but that didn't mean they didn't need new equipment, and less paid agency who worked just as hard if not harder than the FBI.

"Is everything ok Director?" Cynthia, her ever so faithful assistant asked approaching her.

Jenny was surprised she was still here "No, go home Cynthia, have a nice weekend and you can come in later on Monday, I only have paper work to do then" Jenny told her with a smile.

"Thank you" Cynthia smiled at her warmly "Can I get you coffee or something before I go?" she asked.

"No thank you, I'll probably be leaving soon" she told her and Cynthia nodded before walking away, out of MTAC.

Jenny sat by herself for a minute, then got up, she couldn't wait to go home, hopefully she would have a certain silver-haired special agent waiting for her.

As she made her way to her office, she noticed the bullpen was empty, Jethro's team all gone including the boss himself, she was almost a little disappointed that he hadn't waited for her or left her a note. She smiled at the thought of paying him a surprise visit.

Entering her office, she was surprised to find the lamps on, one on her desk and the other on her drinks cabinet, she hadn't remembered putting them on, she smiled when she saw the loan cup of coffee on her desk, walking over and picking it up she found that it was now cold. She sighed before putting it back on her desk, maybe she should have taken Cynthia up on her last offer.

All of a sudden she felt familiar arms wrap themselves around her waist, "Jethro you didn't have to wait" she told him without turning around.

"Wanted to" was his only answer before spinning her round to face him.

Her hands automatically went to his chest, to stop her from slamming into him, Gibbs' hands went straight to her waist, she moved hers to go around his neck, neither were sure why but all of a sudden they slowly began to sway together and soon found themselves dancing to imaginary music. Both smiling and laughing with each other.

They didn't even notice Ducky who stood outside the office having come with last minute reports for Jenny to sign, to find her office door open just a little, when he looked through the gap, he smiled at what he saw.

Jenny and Gibbs, two people that were great friends to him, two people whom he'd seen love story grow and fall apart and then slowly finding themselves back to one another, looking happy, care free, In love, even though he was sure that they would never admit it.

So he just watched his friends for a moment, dance to the rhythm of their hearts.

Tbc…

**Hope you like, any requests for ones you might like, if not the next one is the last one.**


	5. it feels like jealousy

Chapter 5

Gibbs was angry. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, well really a mixture of things, first his car wouldn't start, he hit his thumb with his hammer while working on the boat, he'd run out of bourbon and what had really sent him over the edge was having nothing to do all day, only to look up from his desk to the catwalk to find Jenny Shepard, his boss, his girlfriend, flirting with some young, handsome senator.

So he just lay under his half built boat, not sure what to think or do, I mean he couldn't blame men for flirting with Jenny, I mean she was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, caring, God he could go on about her for hours, and he also couldn't blame her for flirting back.

"Jethro" Jenny's voice floated down from the hall above.

"Here" Gibbs grumbled getting up from under the boat, cringing as he stood up straight and his back began to protest.

"Hey" Jenny smiled at him as he stood at the top of the stairs, Gibbs just nodded to her, before turning back to the boat, acting like he had been working on it all the time, not moping on the floor.

The redhead knew something was up but wasn't quite sure what exactly it was, sighing she began to walk down the stairs and over to him "What's up" she asked him, coming up behind Gibbs and running her hands along his shoulder blades.

Gibbs didn't say or do anything, not even turn to look at her, he just carried on running his callous hands along the grain of the wood.

"What happened to your thumb" Jenny asked noticing the swelling, she then pulled his hand to her mouth and tried to press a kiss to the injured finger but Gibbs moved his hand away, "Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jenny asked him, her hands going straight to her hips, telling him she was more than just a little annoyed.

Once again Gibbs stayed the functional mute he was, this just made her angrier, so he turned him abruptly to face her "I can't help you unless you let me in" she told him.

Gibbs finally decided to speak "Just go Jen, go find some senator who will treat you better than I do" he told her, it hit her like a ton of bricks, of course he'd seen her flirting with that senator.

She rolled her eyes, how had she forgotten how jealous he could get, she watched as he turned away, having his back to her, expecting her to just walk away, for her to leave him again.

"Oh Jethro that was nothing" she told him "I needed him to prove the new budget" she told him but he still didn't believe her "Jethroooo" she told him, wrapping her arm around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"You treat me better than any guy could, I don't want a sleazy, sweaty senator, I want you, my very own, grumpy, moody, charming, caring, protective, ex-marine" she told him pressing a kiss to his cheek "Please believe that" she told him as her arms went around his shoulders.

Gibbs let a little smile slip on his lips before moving his hand up to take her and lift them to his lips and pressing a kiss to them, "Wanna help me sand the boat?" he asked, looking up to her, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded, her green eyes sparkling in the dimly lit basement.

TBC….

**Hope you guys like this, please review, with suggestions.**


	6. he knows

Chapter 6

Jenny ran through the doors of the emergency room.

Her heart was pounding in her chest so much so she could hear every thump in her ears.

Everything had been a mixture of blurs and slow motion since she got the dreaded phone call, the phone call from a sorrowful sounding Tim telling her that while trying to apprehend a suspect Jethro had managed to get himself shot.

She hadn't even stayed on the phone long enough to know how bad the injury was, the moment he'd said that Gibbs was taken to Bethesda hospital Jenny had put the phone down and flown out of her office like a bat out of hell. Not caring who she had to push past or ignore, only Jethro was on her mind.

The redhead rounded the corner of the corridor almost bumping into an elderly women being pushed on a gurney, her husband holding her hand and whispering soothing words to her as the elderly women was pushed down the corridor, Jenny couldn't help but think that when she were older and something happened to her that she would have someone to hold her hand, tell them they loved her and that she wasn't alone, she hoped that maybe Jethro would be with her.

"Jenny" she turned to find Ziva standing in a door way.

"Ziva" Jenny breathed a big sigh of relief before going over to her "Is he ok?" Jenny asked him.

"Yes" the Israeli nodded to the redhead with a knowing smile, she had suspected something was up with them too but it wasn't her place to say.

Jenny felt immediately relaxed knowing that her lover was ok "Where is he?" Jenny asked her.

"He's in with the doctor now, I'm sure you'll be able to see him soon" Ziva told her as she lead the redhead over to the waiting area where they rest of the team sat.

"What happened?" Jenny asked looking at the team.

Tony sat forward on his plastic chair, his elbows resting on his knees before opening his mouth "Ziva and I took the front door, McGee and Gibbs took the back door, Gibbs told McGee to stay outside until Gibbs told him it was safe to come in, he went in and then we heard shots, Ziva got the suspect and then we found Gibbs on the floor with blood seeping out of his shoulder" Tony explained.

"Oh" Jenny nodded trying to get a grip of her emotions "Why does he always have to be so reckless" she mumbled.

"It's just his personality" Ducky told her with a warming smile.

"Family of Leroy Gibbs" a doctor came into the waiting room, all of the team stood up and the doctor came over to them.

"How is he?" Ducky asked him.

"he's fine, it was just a through and through, he should be able to go home in an hour or too, he shouldn't go back to work for the rest of the week and of duty until he's fully recovered" the doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, but only one at a time"

Half an hour later everyone had had time to visit Gibbs but Jenny, so when she walked in everyone had gone, with the promise she would take him home and look after him.

"Jenny" Gibbs smiled at Jenny as she walked into the room.

"Jethro" She smiled at him, so happy to see he was in one piece, it made her feel so much better, even though his shoulder was wrapped in a white bandage.

Slowly she walked towards him where he sat on the edge of the hospital bed and cupped his cheeks with her hands, closing her eyes when she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Hey" Gibbs told her wrapping one arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"How do you feel?" Jenny asked him running a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine" he assured her.

Jenny took a breath before speaking "I lo…." But Gibbs put his finger to her lips.

"I know" he told her making her nod at him before leaning down and kissing him "Now when are you taking me home?" Gibbs asked her Jenny grinned at him before kissing her.

TBC…

**Any suggestions for others?**


	7. sick days

Chapter 7

Jenny had been coughing and sneezing all weekend and yet she still went to work on Monday morning, something Gibbs had tried, but with no luck to persuade her not to do.

He also hadn't been able to stop her from leaving as she'd left before he had, with only a fleeting kiss on the lips goodbye before like a blur she was out of the door, leaving him with just the lingering scent of her perfume.

He's gotten to work almost an hour later, two cups of coffee in his hands. Gibbs was happy that his team still hadn't notice his relationship with Jenny, it made it more fun, having to sneak around, it let him and her be private about their lives like they liked.

As Gibbs walked into Jenny's out office her found that Cynthia wasn't in yet which meant he had an easy passage getting in to Jenny's office.

Opening the door to the office he found it pitch black "Jen you in here?" he whispered into the dark unknown.

"MMM" was the only response he got.

Feeling something was wrong Gibbs walked in and put the coffee down on what he hoped was her desk before going over to the window that looked over the harbour and pulling up the blind that was covering the room.

Before he even turned around he heard a cringe from behind him "Jethro close it" Jenny's voice told him from wherever she was "And did you have to slam the door so much?" she asked.

Gibbs promptly closed the blind and then turned around to once again see only the fain outlines of Jenny's office.

"Where are you?" he asked confused.

"On the floor" Jenny admitted as Gibbs walked past her she pulled him down so he sat beside her.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked as he sat beside her on the floor with their backs resting against the leather sofa.

"Fine just need a moment" Jenny told him, moving her head to rest on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closet to him.

After a moment Gibbs turned his head and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead, realising how hot it was when he did. "Jen your burning up, I'm taking you home" he told her, the redhead lifted her head and opened her mouth to argue with him but in the end she just didn't have the energy in her.

Gibbs got to his feet before pulling Jenny to her own, he then ran around in the dark while finding her bag and coat, then handed her handbag to her Jenny rummaged through all the makeup and her sig that was in there to find her sunglasses before popping them on so she could just about bare the light.

They then both left Jenny's office, Gibbs leaving a note for Cynthia explaining that Director Shepard was not well and wouldn't be in for the rest of the week.

Jenny smiled at the hand that was ghosting the small of her back as they walked to the elevator, once alone in the dark room Jenny stood next to Jethro, reaching for each other's hands and entwining their fingers, Gibbs gave her hand a reassuring squeeze which made her feel a lot better.

Soon Gibbs had gotten Jenny into his care safely without anyone noticing them before driving off to her home.

Once they reached her George town house, Gibbs looked over to the passenger seat to find that Jenny was all curled up asleep.

He didn't want to wake her so instead he got out, unlocked the front door and then went back to the car picking her up bridal style, smiling at how she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck.

He then kicked open the front door and then carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, he didn't want to disturb her more so he just set her down on her bed before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Hours later Jenny's eyes fluttered open, she felt better than she had earlier but was still really tired, her eyes soon began to focus as she saw that there were painkillers and glass of water on the bedside cabinet as well as a bowl of what was now cold chicken noodle soup.

She smiled, Jethro must have done it before going back to work. Taking another deep breath she rolled over only to find the one, the only Leroy Jethro Gibbs laying in her bed, actually sitting up against the headboard with a pillow behind him as he read a book that he must have had with him and his reading glasses on.

"Jethro" Jenny groaned his name.

"Hey" Gibbs dropped his book on the other bedside table and leant down to brush her hair out of her face "How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked her.

"Better" she answered with a weak smile.

"Good" Gibbs smiled back at her before getting off of the bed and running around to her side of the bed and knelt down by her "Do you want some water, painkillers, or me to heat up the soup?" he asked her.

"No" Jenny shook her head with an almost smile, before reaching out of the bed and pulling Gibbs closer to her. "Just lay down beside me" she told him and he did as he was told.

Both lay facing each other "You don't have to look after me" she mumbled to him.

"I want to" he assured her, running a hand through her red hair.

"Why" she asked, her eyes slowly drooping.

"I think you know why" Gibbs told her pressing a kiss to her head.

"Yeah" Jenny mumbled before finally letting sleep take her.

**I hope you guys like this, please review, suggestions always welcome. **


	8. Their eyes

Chapter 8

Jenny smiled to herself when she pulled into her driveway and saw Gibbs' car parked in her driveway, it was coming a more common occurrence and the redhead liked it.

She loved having someone to come home to, to share her bed, to talk to, to have someone that actually cared if she made it home.

The minute she'd opened the front door the smell of something yummy cooking enveloped her, she smiled before kicking off her high heels then she walked through the house and into the kitchen.

What she saw made her stop right in her tracks, she'd expected Noemi to be cooking up something delicious but instead she found the one the only Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing over the stove.

She smiled before deciding to walk over to him, trying hard not to make any sound, but she should have known better than to try and sneak up on an ex-marine, so she wasn't that surprised that he relaxed into her embrace when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Smells good, what yah making?" she asked him as she stood on her tip toes to look over his shoulder, without her heels Jenny was considerably shorter than the man she loved but was too afraid to admit it.

Gibbs smiled "Steak au pauve with asparagus and salad" he informed her.

"Who died?" Jenny asked with a grin as Gibbs held back a chuckle.

"No one" he informed her with a smile "Just thought it would treat us" he informed her as Jenny moved away from him, her eyes shining with happiness and love and his blue doing the same.

"I'll set the table" Jenny smiled at him "Bourbon or wine?" she asked him.

"Wine" Gibbs subjected as he began to cook the steak.

Jenny pressed a kiss to his cheek before going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine and then going to get wine glasses before going into the dining room and started to place the place settings.

She then went over and lit the fire and dimmed the lights, then lit two candles in the middle of the table.

When Jenny entered the kitchen she found Gibbs was plating up the food "You sit, I'll bring it in" Gibbs told her, Jenny nodded before going into the dining room and siting down.

Moments later Gibbs walked in a placed the dinner down in front of her "My lady" he joked before pouring them both some wine and then he sat down in the seat opposite her.

"Jethro this is amazing" Jenny told her as she took his hand in hers over to table and entwined their fingers and gave them a light squeeze.

"Your worth it" Gibbs smiled at her, loving to see her smile, to see her happy, to see the loving shine in her eyes.

Jenny couldn't help the blush that crept on her cheeks, they both then began to eat their mill, occasionally making small talk about their days, the team and memories of the past, as usual she ended up having all of his asparagus and he having half of her steak.

Half an hour later they had eaten their meal and sat in a comfortable silence and sipping their wine, their hands held across the table in the orange glow of the fire.

"Jen" Gibbs' voice broke the silence.

"Yeah" Jenny smiled at him, her eyes bright in the light of the fire.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" he told her, getting up from his chair and slowly making his way around the table to where Jenny sat.

"Yeah" she eyed him carefully, not entirely sure where he was going with this.

"Jen….I….." Gibbs stumble with his words as he got down on one knee beside her left hand in his. "Will you marry me?" he asked

Jenny smiled, she knew her answer, she knew that he loved her, he'd never said it, but he'd showed it in many ways, the way he cared for her, the way he held her, kissed her, the way he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes" she nodded to him before pulling him to his feet and pulling him in for a kiss.

When they pulled away both of their eyes were telling them everything they were afraid to say, both's eyes were screaming love for the other and excitement for the future that was to come.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, please review, more should come soon**


	9. a glimps of married life

Chapter 9

They had been married for almost five months now, how time had flied?

Jenny sighed looking down at her engagement and wedding rings that were currently placed on her right hand as she and Jethro hadn't yet decided to tell anyone, they didn't want people to fuss or anything, neither of them were very open people at the best of times and liked to keep their personal life to themselves.

It had been a simple service just at the local city hall, nothing big, nothing fancy, just she and the man she loved.

Sighing one more and glancing at her rings once again, she then turned back to her computer and began to check her emails.

….

During his lunch break Gibbs decided to stop by his wife's office, he loved getting to call her that, to think of her as that, the title of Mrs Gibbs, to him had never looked right on someone other than Shannon.

He walked up the stairs, with a spring in his step, he was happy, he was finally happy with the women he loved, he loved seeing her happy and her being happy meant he was happy and seeing him happy made her happy so it was all really a viscous circle of happiness.

When he walked into the outer office he found no Cynthia, obviously she had also taken her lunch break. So puffing out his chest, Gibbs walked into his wife's office.

Jenny smiled when her office door opened and Gibbs walked in, locking it behind him "Yes, ok, I'll see you then, thank you bye" she spoke to the person on the other end of the phone before putting it down.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked her as he put the bag of takeout on her desk.

"Just the doctors for my annual check-up" Jenny smiled at him "No kiss?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

Gibbs smiled before leaning over the desk and giving her a sweet on the lips, when they parted Jenny smiled "that's better" she then sat up from her office chair and they both moved to the leather sofa.

They sat and began to ear in a comfortable silence, that was until Gibbs' phone started to ring "Gibbs" he answered "Uhuh, yeah I'll be there in a minute" he replied to what sounded like Tony down the phone before putting it down "Dead marine I have to go" he told her.

Jenny nodded before reaching over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips "See yah when you get home, don't stay too late" she reminded him as she walked him to her office door.

"I'll be home as soon as I can" Gibbs assured her, pressing another quick kiss to her lips before going to walk out when Jenny pulled him back and kissed him again before letting him go.

Jenny shut the door and let out a laugh, she really couldn't get enough of him.

When Gibbs walked into the bullpen Tony sniggered "Trying out a knew lip stick boss"

Gibbs pressed his lips to his mouth and found there was indeed reminisce of Jenny's dark red lipstick, so Gibbs replied Tony with a head slap.

….

Later in the evening Gibbs walked into his house, the house that he and Jenny, his wife Jenny now called home together.

He closed the door quietly not wanting to wake her if she was asleep and locking it, because now he had something to protect.

Deciding he needed coffee Gibbs padded through the lounge "Hey" Gibbs turned to find Jenny sitting on the sofa in a comfy pair of sleep trousers and old NCIS t-shirt that had been his but he'd decided it looked far much better on her.

"Hi, I thought you'd be asleep" he told her.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders "Couldn't sleep" she told him.

"Something on your mind?" Gibbs asked sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Sort of" Jenny sighed.

"Hey I'm your husband, you can tell me anything" Gibbs said as he pulled her close to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Ok" Jenny nodded "I'm pregnant" .

"Jen…." Gibbs grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss and Jenny kissed him, back,

TBC…

**The next chapter is the last, please review. **


	10. nine months later

**This is the final chapter, I hope you guys like this end, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing these one-shots.**

Chapter 10

Nine months later, thousands of paint samples, doctor appointments, hours of baby shopping and blood curdling screams and swearing later their baby had finally made its way in the world.

Jenny lay tired and sweaty in the hospital bed, but she couldn't stop smiling, at this moment in her time, everything was right, she had everything she could want, a beautiful baby and a man by her side.

Gibbs found himself smiling as well, he was so proud of Jenny, of everything she had done, she'd carried and given his child life, to him that was the ultimate way for her to show him that she loved him.

They knew the team was waiting outside, they'd of course had to out themselves to the team soon after Jenny had told him she was pregnant, they had all been a little hurt at first that they hadn't been involved in the wedding but they had all be so excited to welcome a new member into their family.

But the new parents just wanted some time with their new baby daughter, she was beautiful, wrapped in a bundle of pink blankets, carefully being held in Jenny's arms.

"She's prefect" Jenny told him, looking at their daughter in ore as she ran a finger delicately down her daughters cheek.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded in agreement, the little girl looked just like her mother, he smiled before kissing Jenny on the forehead and then giving their daughter a kiss.

"What should we call her?" Jenny asked him, her green eyes meeting his ocean blue.

"I like the name you chose" Gibbs told her and Jenny couldn't help but grin.

"Well Daniela, do you want to go to Daddy?" Jenny cooed to their daughter before going to carefully hand Daniela over to Gibbs.

Gibbs took their daughter with care and held her securely in his arms, the little girls fluttered open showing him the same blue as his own, his heart swelled with how beautiful she was, how lucky he was to have Jenny and now Daniela.

He turned to his wife and saw how she was looking at him, such emotion in her eyes, such a smile on her face, a smile he had help place there.

"Jethro" she said his name with a smile.

"Yeah" he answered her.

"I love you" she told him, it was time that he heard it, after all they had been through she was done with showing him, she needed to tell him.

Gibbs couldn't help but grin, those three words had never sounded so good "I love you more" he told her.

Jenny grinned at him before pulling him down for a kiss "Impossible" she mumbled against his lips.

The end…

**Hope you like the end, please leave one last review.**


End file.
